April Fools! Drabbles
by What Does The Faux Say
Summary: A few short drabbles for April, featuring the characters of Danny Phantom playing pranks on one another. April Fools!


Danny found Danielle, his adopted sister, in the lab, tinkering with something.  
"C'mon," he said. "We'll be late for school."  
"Aaaaand... all done!" Dani said, slipping what she'd made onto her wrist. It looked kinda like a bracelet. "Ready for school today?" she asked.

Danny nodded, looking up at the calendar. "Wednesday, April 1. Too many things due at once."  
Dani smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great." She held up her hand. "High-five!"

Danny smiled at his sister. "High-five!" With a slap, their hands touched.  
**BZAPO~!**

A jolt of electricity went through Danny. When he recovered, he saw Danielle, giggling. Wincing a bit, but giggling.  
"What was... what was that?!"

"April Fools!" Dani said, holding up her wrist. _Now_ Danny recognized what the 'bracelet' reminded him of. It looked like a scaled-down Specter Deflector. As he looked closer, he could see clear conductive tape going from it into her palm.  
"I modified the Deflector so that it works on humans or ghosts," Dani said, "but it's not very powerful any more. It'll be perfect prank for today, though!"

Danny grinned. He'd forgotten about April Fools Day, what with the math test tomorrow (and Mr. Lancer expecting his make-up report today).  
"Tell me what happens," he said, putting his arm around Dani's shoulder and leading her towards the door. "Now let's get going or we'll _actually_ be late."

* * *

Paulina walked down the halls of Casper High, holding something behind her. Star, and several other girls, were following her at a safe distance. After a quick walk from her classroom, she saw who she was looking for.

"Dash?" Paulina said. "I-i..."  
Dash turned, then his eyes went wide. From behind her back, Paulina had taken a bouquet of flowers so large it had to have had a florist working overtime.

"I know we've had differences in the past, but..." She held out the bouquet. "Would you like to be dating again...?"

"Would I?!" said Dash, leaning in.

Paulina smiled, squeezed her hand, and the bouquet sprayed ink all over Dash's jacket.

As Dash stood there dumbfounded, Paulina jumped backwards, high-fived Star, and ran, their laughter floating back through the halls.

* * *

No one was quite sure who had frozen the school hallway— or _how_. An entire row of lockers gleamed with glacial chill; a box at either end held pairs of ice skates.  
Students were laughing, enjoying the indoor 'skating rink'. The floor's ice was thicker, so that nothing scratched the linoleum. A few people held hands; some had their coats on. A festive atmosphere prevailed.

It took a slightly darker turn when the bell rang. The doors in the hallway were frozen; nothing could enter or leave. So were the lockers; their doors were iced shut.  
By the time the Fire Department had arrived (and the ice melted away mysteriously as it had appeared), the impromptu ice rink would be the talk of the school for weeks.

But who had frozen the hallway?

* * *

Mrs. Tetslaff pulled down the projector screen and turned to the class.  
"Today, we'll be talking about the human reproductive system!"  
Half the class flinched. The rest didn't care. Tucker kept tapping away on his PDA.  
"In this video, you will learn everything you need to know about love and sex for your chosen grade level!"  
Though the class 'ooooh'ed at hearing 'sex', Tucker kept tapping. A video was playing on his screen. It looked like... some sort of monster?

"Since you're all here, we'll begin." Mrs. Tetslaff hit the lights, and the projector began to come up. It flickered for a moment, then steadied itself.  
Tucker smiled, and laid down his PDA, passing a few small objects over to Sam and Danny.

Danny and Sam both looked at the objects in their hands. They looked like... earplugs?  
Sam turned to hiss at Tucker, but she noticed he was wearing a very similar pair. On Tucker's other side, Danny noticed the same.  
Then, both saw that the video was playing on Tucker's PDA too, just as it was on the front-of-class screen.

Danny and Sam looked at each other, realized, and both put in the earplugs before the screamer video began.

* * *

It had been a long day.  
Dash had taped a 'Kick Me' sign on his back, which he'd expected and phased off. He hadn't expected the jocks to kick him anyway.  
Danny'd seen Dani once or twice, spreading her personal brand of chaos. After school, she'd zipped into the Fenton Portal to try her luck in the Ghost Zone.  
Now, Danny was glad to get away from it all. In this case, 'get away from it all' meant heading to Sam's mansion-esque house, and the personal movie theater in her basement.

When he got there, Tucker was already there, making himself comfortable in the plush seating. Sam held up a DVD.  
"_Lair of the Spider Queen_," she said, grinning. "They say it's the best horror film since _Zombie Dinosaur Rampage_."

Sam was right. Danny and Tucker couldn't lean back and couldn't look away; on screen, the Spider Queen was about to sneak up on the last of the unintelligent college students that had started the film alive.  
The two didn't move. They didn't _breathe._  
Then a stream of spiders poured down over them.

Danny and Tucker screamed at the exact same time. Jumping out of their chairs, they turned around and saw— Ida Manson, holding a bowl half-full of realistic rubber spiders.  
As the two boys groaned, Sam high-fived her grandmother.  
"April Fools!"

* * *

Dani showed Danny the videos of her antics later.  
The next time Danny met Walker, the ghost warden was _not_ amused.


End file.
